


В семье не без...

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: 12.19 АУ, Винчестеры поймали Каса, укравшего кольт.





	В семье не без...

[](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/921322/325576469.6/0_145113_8cafe527_orig)  
***  
\- Держи крепче, оно скоро очухается.  
\- Оно? А как же «Кас – брат», «Кас – семья»?  
\- В семье не без…  
Звук тяжелых дверей подземелья бункера заглушил продолжение, но Сэм и так понял, что хотел сказать Дин.  
За лязгом металла последовал удар чего-то тяжелого оземь. Свалившийся бесформенной кучей вессель ангела едва не сбил с ног Дина, разливающего по полу круг из неизвестно откуда нацеженного святого масла.  
Щелчок зажигалки – и по периметру пентаграммы вспыхнуло пламя.  
Кас то ли икнул, то ли чихнул.  
Лампа над головами три раза моргнула.  
Тогда ангел, наконец, встал, покачиваясь, и огляделся вокруг. Жесткий металлический стул и тяжелые противодемонские кандалы лежали поодаль, в темном углу. Кас вздохнул: Сэм-то мог их и противоангельскими сделать. И то повезло.  
Но вот при виде Дина Кастиэль нахмурился - понял, наверное, что рано обрадовался. На него смотрело дуло кольта. Того самого кольта.  
\- Какого хрена, Кас?  
\- Спасибо, но хрен для меня просто молекулы… - растеряно пробормотал тот.  
\- Под дурачка косишь?  
\- Я не умею косить. И вспахивать не могу. А зачем…  
Сэм подавил смешок.  
\- Видать, ты что-то отбил ему, Дин. Ангельски-важное.  
Дин посмотрел на Сэма, и тот, видимо, понял: все, что было у Каса важного, Дин вовремя отобрал и держит теперь в руках.  
После нескольких секунд неловкого молчания, Сэм попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Может, в него малолетка вселился? Ну а что, с Люцифером они тушку делили. Может, какой-то двоечник на латыни не так прочитал? И вот вместо дьявола…  
\- Ага, скажи еще, сам Люциферыч играется. А бросит – когда запахнет жареным.  
Кас принюхался, обернулся и сбил с плаща огонь.  
\- Я как лучше хотел, - подал голос Кас. Видимо, святое масло и правда подействовало - перемкнуло что-то в ангельской благодати, и тот понял суть вопросов. Да так перемкнуло, что на этот раз лампа над его головой и вовсе погасла.  
\- А у тебя большой опыт в беременности от архангелов?  
\- А что, с женским сосудом такое не исключено, - развил мысль Сэм.  
В свете пламени опешивший Кас выглядел жутко.  
\- Нет-нет, это все ради вас. Ты же, Дин, сам говорил, мы команда. Семья.  
Дин, кашлянув, закатил глаза и спешно вышел из подвала.  
\- Скольких проблем бы не было… Если просто слова выбирать.  
Сэм запер тяжелые двери и поплелся вслед за братом. Им еще предстояло выяснить, что делать с названным родственничком. Воспитывать это явно было уже поздно.  
В подвале печальным взором Кас оглядывал догорающее святое масло.


End file.
